casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 41 (series 33)
|nextevent = }}The 41st episode of series 33 is the 1133rd episode of Casualty overall. It was directed by Julie Edwards and written by Rachel Paterson. Plot While browsing through memorabilia from his youth, Jacob finds a drawing of his father. Upstairs, he gives Omo her breakfast and tries to ask her about him, but she misinterprets his good deeds as a front to find out more about his father and orders him to go to work. Meanwhile, as Archie arrives at the emergency department late, and Ciaran announces to the team that they are two nurses down and that Charlie is arranging agency staff. He goes on to claim that the department is "crippled under the weight of its own processes" and thus declares that he is going to participate in clinical duties. Elsewhere in Holby, Bo Nuanji tells her girlfriend Sofie to wait in the carpark until she arrives there. Unbeknownst to her, a man is following her. In her bedroom, Omo experiences chest pains and tries to find her phone, but she realises that it is near her window. She tries to reach for it, but she shouts in pain and falls to the floor. As Bo arrives at the carpark, the man tries to grab her, but she shakes him off and claims that she will call the police. However, he wrestles her to the ground and beats her up. Sofie hears her screams and rushes to her aid, but she freezes and hides behind a car. The man takes Bo's phone and takes several photographs of her beaten body before leaving, and Sofie goes to help Bo. At the ED, David bumps into Jacob and suggests taking carer's leave to make sure that he is there for Omo and also looking after himself. Jacob thanks him for his concern and states that he might take it closer to "the time". In admin, he tries to look up Omo's medical records, but Jade catches him in the act and reminds him that it is not allowed. He explains that he is trying to find his father's contact details, but he has had no luck; she promises not to tell anyone else. Meanwhile, Omo's carer is horrified to find her collapsed on the floor and calls for an ambulance. In the carpark, Sofie tells Jan that she does not know what happened to Bo. Concerned about the state of her eye, Jan decides to take Bo into the hospital. In Omo's bedroom, Iain informs her that it looks like her hip is broken, and he and Ruby reposition her ankles to keep it stable. Omo pleads them to call her son Jacob who is a nurse, and a perplexed Iain asks her if she means Jacob Masters. As Jacob runs triage, David apprises him of Omo's accident, and he races outside to find her. In the back of the ambulance, a breathless Omo explains that she fell whilst trying to reach her phone, and Ruby tells him that she has a suspected neck-of-femur fracture. Back in the department, Archie explains to Ciaran that she was late for work because she overslept after a sleepless night. He tries to tell her that his offer of a chat is still open, but Connie interrupts and instructs her to treat Bo in resus. She then asks Will to monitor her, claiming that she has been losing concentration. Inside, Archie agrees to allow Sofie into the room with Bo. In resus 3, Omo panics when a portable X-ray machine is positioned over her, but Jacob assures her that the sooner the team can find out what is wrong with her chest, the sooner she can be sent back home. After Archie examines Bo's eye, she complains of her vision worsening, so Archie decides to take her for a CT scan while continuing to monitor her eye's condition. She asks Sofie if she needs checking over, but she insists that she is fine as Bo's attacker did not see her. Archie reminds her that the paramedics claimed that it was an unwitnessed incident, but Sofie maintains that Bo was attacked and that she found her. Elsewhere, Dylan calls Jacob over to him and suggests making Omo comfortable as he believes that she is beyond treatment. Jacob asserts that she is just like any other patients and tells him to treat her, but Dylan argues that inserting a chest drain is an invasive procedure and that it is not in her interests. Jacob pleads him to consider how he would feel if the situation was reversed and begs him to give her more time; Dylan eventually agrees. Back in resus, Archie informs Bo that her scan shows the presence of a retrobulbar haemorrhage and tells her that she needs to cut the tendons around her eyes to relieve the pressure. She asks Jade to prepare a dressing pack with surgical scissors and goes to a computer to check the procedure online. Will reminds her that a lateral canthotomy is a "once or twice in a career procedure" and suggests that she assists. She refuses, but he explains that Connie told him that she has been "a little off her game lately". Archie recounts the incident with Kat Hollis and posits that it was Connie's fault, but Will recommends being completely certain that she was not responsible herself. As Dylan and David aspirate some of the fluid from Omo's chest, Jacob assures her that the procedure will not take long. She asks him if she will be able to go home afterwards, and, to Dylan and David's bemusement, he claims that they need to speak to the surgeons to see if they can fix her hip. In resus, Will goes to perform the lateral canthotomy, but Archie instructs him to use a clamp or he will cause a bleed. He begrudgingly accepts her advice and continues with the procedure. After cutting the inferior crus of the lateral canthus, he goes to cut the superior, but Archie suggests checking the pressure first as it may be enough. After he presses her eyelid, her vision begins to improve. In admin, Archie confronts Will for taking her patient off of her to perform a procedure he had never done before, and he accuses her of attempting to undermine him. Connie tries to break up the argument, but, when Archie asserts that she is not the one making mistakes, she decides to start auditing her notes until she feels that she is more competent and puts her in minors. Connie apologises to Will for Archie's behaviour towards him and explains that she was pushed out of her job at the Ostwyn for whistleblowing and has done it on another occasion as well. Ciaran asks Archie how the lateral canthotomy went, but she snaps at him and suggests treating patients if he wants to improve efficiency in the department. In resus 3, Dylan and David drain the last amount of fluid that they could remove from Omo's chest and remove the cannula. She asks Jacob to tell her about a time when they were happy, and he recounts a day they spent at the beach. As they both joyfully reminisce, Jacob tries to ask her a question, but Dylan returns to take Omo for an X-ray. In the main resus unit, Bo wishes that her attacker was harmed after the assault, and Archie tells her that the police can offer her victim support and that they might even find him. However, Sofie claims that he was wearing a mask, contradicting her assertion that she did not witness the attack. She admits that she saw him attacking her, but she froze. Infuriated, Bo insists that she would have done anything for her and criticises her for not intervening. Distraught, Sofie leaves resus, and Bo asks Archie if she is "out of order". Archie explains that freezing is a biological response to excessive stress and suggests that Sofie would not have been able to do anything if she had intervened. She recommends talking to the police and agrees to speak to Sofie if she bumps into her. Sofie sits in reception, unconscious of the fact that Bo's attacker is sitting nearby. After returning from her X-ray, Omo asks Jacob to retrieve a picture from her pocket, and it is a drawing of him at the beach. He asks her if his father was there on that day, and she says no. He questions why he left them, and, after some hesitation, Omo explains that she told his father to leave and never come back because he would only visit when he had no money, and he would constantly promise him things that he could not afford. Jacob asserts that they needed him when she became ill, but she maintains that he needed someone that he could rely on. Regardless, he wants to know who he is, and Omo directs him to the back of her Bible where she keeps his name, but she insists that he only looks once she is dead. In reception, Sofie receives photographs of a battered Bo from her attacker and a message telling her to "come home". Archie approaches her and informs her that Bo is being moved to a cubicle. She mentions that Bo is worried for her, so Sofie goes to visit her in resus. Meanwhile, Archie calls for Adam Sands - Bo's attacker - who has an injured hand. Omo's scan results come back, and they show that her cancer has spread to her bones; Dylan cannot recommend having her undergo surgery for her hip. Jacob objects, but David points out that she only has a few days left at best and only a few hours at worst. In denial, he suggests waiting for the opinion of the surgeons, but Dylan asks Omo if she even wants the surgery. With her son's encouragement, she decides to speak to the surgeon, but Dylan affirms that it is merely a consultation and that there are no guarantees. In cubicles, Sofie tries to tell Bo about her attacker, but she interrupts and apologises for berating her. Sofie demands her to let her talk, and she reveals that her attacker is her husband Adam. He approaches them and asks Sofie how she is before leaving for an X-ray. A distressed Sofie explains that he attacked her to bring her back to him and claims that he gave her the scar on her face. Archie quickly takes Bo to the lift and asks Gem to call security. However, Adam follows them into the lift and pins Sofie against the wall. He drags her onto the first floor and tells Archie that she is leaving with him, but Sofie stands her ground. Furious, he pushes her against the wall and admonishes her for leaving, and he shoves Archie to the floor when she attempts to interfere. He subsequently grabs Bo by the neck and prepares to assault her, but Sofie grabs a key and stabs him in the neck with it. He is taken into resus, and Will asks Archie to get Connie. Elsewhere, David informs Jacob that he managed to secure a bed for Omo upstairs, and the surgeons have agreed to assess her. The team begin to move her, and she starts calling for her son. Meanwhile, Archie returns to resus with Ciaran rather than Connie, and Will explains the situation to him. Ciaran manages to remove the key and inserts a balloon into the vessel to tamponade the bleeding. Once it is inflated with saline, the bleeding stops, and Ciaran leaves Will to lead. In the lift, Omo believes that she is supposed to be going home and states that she does not want to die in a hospital. Jacob reminds her that her hip is badly broken, but she maintains that she "did her best" and begins sobbing. Heartbroken, he asks her if she wants him to take her home, and she nods her head. Outside resus, Will confronts Archie about her fetching Ciaran instead of Connie, and she claims that he needed someone who he could have relied on and believes that she is not fit to treat patients. Will asserts that the welfare of patients outweighs her "petty rivalries and blame and politics", but Archie maintains that, despite her admiration for Connie, she believes that there is something not right with her. Nevertheless, he points out that she has not reported Connie's alleged error and suggests that she does not want to admit that she made a mistake. Omo is loaded onto the back of an ambulance, and Jacob requests Iain to "step on it". On the wards, Sofie tells Bo that she married Adam when they were 16 and that she left him because she believed he would eventually kill her. Bo apologises for not voicing her concerns about him sooner as she feared that she would want to leave her. As Sofie goes to speak to the police, Bo assures her that she is not on her own. In the staff room, Archie informs Ciaran that she has just handed in her report about Adam to the police, and he pledges to push for the strongest possible penalty and gives her his complete support. After closing the door, Archie voices her concerns about Connie putting patients at risk and covering up her mistakes. He warns her that Connie will not make it easy and asks for a written account of the incident. As she leaves, Ciaran tells her that he appreciates her coming to him. In Silverton, Iain and Ruby move Omo back into her bed, and David unexpectedly arrives offering lasagne that Robyn had made. Jacob thanks him and returns to Omo. She asks him if he was speaking to Blake, and he tells her that he wishes he could be there. After he lights a candle, he apologises to her for not taking her back to the beach and gives her a seashell to hold while his phone plays sounds of the ocean. As she holds the drawing of him at the beach, Jacob reads John 14 from her Bible. Once she passes away, he takes the paper containing his father's name and holds it over the candle, burning it. Cast * Charles Venn as Jacob Masters * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Jason Durr as David Hide * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp * Rebecca Ryan as Gem Dean * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Rick Warden as Ciaran Coulson * Ellen Thomas as Omo Masters * Nathalie Buscombe as Sofie Barker * Toyah Frantzen as Bo Nuanji * Mark Strepan as Adam Sands Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar External links Category:Connie's PTSD storyline